juunitaisenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ushii
Ushii 「''失井''」 is one of the 12 Zodiacs from the novel Juuni Taisen. He is the Zodiac of the Ox. His real name is Eiji Kashii. Appearance Ox is a horned man with long black hair who carries a long thin sabre called Goboken Personality Background Ushii’s first battle was when he was five years old. Ever since his first battle, he kills everyone. Since that time too, he was already wanting be referred to as a genius. The inscription on his saber reads Gobouken. The saber itself is nothing special in particular. In fact, it is a mass-produced item, however he takes good care of it when he uses it. Although Ushii has a thin build, he has a voracious appetite. As a fighter, he tends to go for the vital spot of his opponents while using the smallest amount of movement that is necessary. Skills & Abilities He is known as the Genius of Slaughter and a Natural Born Slayer, where he is known to stomp every enemy line on a battlefield without exception. Many accomplished fighters like Uuma, Dotsuku, Hitsujii views him as the main threat and most of the wager was put on him as they believed he was the most talented fighter participating in the Juni Taisen. Weaponry * '''Rapier - '''Ushii, the warrior of the ox's primary weapon with an inscription Gobouken. It was shown to be strong enough to damage Uuma and cut through steel, despite the saber itself having no special make or ability. Plot Juni Taisen Ushii was one of the warriors who agreed to Monkey's peace proposal in the beginning. After the warriors spread throughout the city, Horse stumbles into him in a subway tunnel. Ushii relentlessly attacks Horse to no avail, due to Horse's arm guards, and leaves him so that they may fight again after the numbers have thinned out. Exiting the subway, Ushii encounters and immediately kills Chicken. Later on, as Sheep is deciding who he should attack, he senses Ushii coming toward the building he's hiding in. Using a bomb as a distraction, Sheep escapes and leaves a fake trail for Ushii to follow, eventually leading him to a bridge where he finds the Tiger and the reanimated corpse of Snake. Ushii cuts Snakes left arm off, his right being cut off previously by Tiger. As Ushii and Tiger prepare to fight, Snakes dismembered arms wrap around their necks and choke them, making Tiger foam alcohol at the mouth. Ushii throws his rapier at the puddle of alcohol-foam, catching it - and Tiger - on fire. Tiger throws off her flaming jacket, which Ushii uses to burn the dismembered arm off his own neck. Juni Taisen vs Juuni Taisen Novel Ox was doubtful in regards of this Zodiac War, due to it having a sudden change of rules on the actual day and the reward(granting the wishes of everyone of the winner team) was inconsequential. Because of that, he was not very aggressive but still cooperated with the team. When he introduced himself and waited for Rat(Which was under possession by Aries) to do the same, he was taken by surprise when Aries attacked him slicing his head off. Later on Aries used his corpse to kill Usagi. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Eastern Zodiacs Category:Deceased Characters